


【艾萨】越过从前的影子

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 《向西一千里》的后续。爱深情更怯，惧怕相爱，惧怕离别
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 4





	【艾萨】越过从前的影子

黑桃海贼团的船长波特卡斯·D·艾斯，以前所未有的气势冲过伟大航路的前半段，拥有高达两亿的悬赏金，拒绝了七武海的邀请，其可谓是璀璨夺目。  
像这样的新人来到比乐园*残酷数百倍的新世界，他最终会采取怎样的行动，无论是怀揣着期待还是恶意，无数的眼睛都盯在他的身上。  
然而出乎意料的，艾斯在从鱼人岛出发之后，停留在了一个小岛上，到目前为止已经整整五天了。

位处在新世界入口的附近，仅此一点就足以在数十年间打造出一个繁华的岛屿。因此这里的商业，服务业，各类贸易都极为发达，往来船只日以百计，酒吧里一直人声鼎沸，人来人往。  
“哈！”吧台前一个黑发男人一口气灌下一扎啤酒，随即炫耀地向周围人亮出杯底，回身拍着桌子要同伙也来上一杯。  
他的同伙坐在那摇摇头。“别喝太多了，万一船长下午要起航呢？”他的手臂上纹着一个黑色的桃心，坐在酒吧另一个角落的人注意到了这点，他拉了拉兜帽，开始往吧台那边走去。  
男人不爽地啧了一声，“不喝就不喝，乔伊你扯船长干嘛。”他重新抓过一个酒杯，把空杯推给女酒保，“搞不清船长干嘛在这里呆这么久。”  
“食水，燃料都补充完毕了，丢斯也存好了记录指针，这些事情都做完了的话，肯定是船长自己的事情吧。”乔伊慢慢喝酒，平静地说，掩饰不住地露出一丝好奇。  
“明明之前就很急的冲到新世界来啊？”名叫萨尔乌罗的男人抓头，“而且那什么对吧，再不出发我们之前得到的消息就没有用了啊。”  
谁都知道消息在瞬息万变的大海上的重要性，躲避，袭击，伏击，追踪，抓捕，所有的一切都取决于信息的准确度，他们船长好不容易在之前得到了一个关于四皇红发行踪的消息，如今却要眼睁睁地放走它。  
“船长他啊，”乔伊叹气，“每天都在楼上足不出户，望着码头到底在想什么啊？难道在等人吗？”  
“说不定是情人呢，哈哈哈，艾斯前段时间不是一直很焦躁，那些旅途的女孩也没见他喜欢呢。”萨尔乌罗开玩笑道，话题转向了他们的船长。乔伊忍不住露出笑容，说，“是啊，上次他被一个酒吧女郎搭讪的样子可太傻了。”  
“艾斯脸红到爆炸，讲话把舌头都咬了！对不对，乔伊？”萨尔乌罗复述艾斯当时惊慌失措，结结巴巴的话，引起了新一波的笑声。  
“我认为船长他从海军基地食堂吃到自助餐那一次更好笑，那个女上校差点就把他抓住了吧。”乔伊提起了另一件糗事。  
“哈哈，他真傻。”  
不属于他们两的声音随意的评价道。  
乔伊的汗毛一下竖了起来，他跳起来，转身握住了腰上的刀，面向他们右边的那个家伙。“你这家伙！”  
“随随便便的偷听别人谈话可不是个好习惯。”萨尔乌罗站了起来，说。  
对方很平静，“啊呀，我只是想听一听有关艾斯的事情而已。”他的声音活泼，应该是年轻人，从身型上判断属于普通体型，而他的兜帽斗篷下露出了黑色的高筒皮靴。  
乔伊和萨尔乌罗没有放低警惕，反而更加紧绷。新世界的怪物如过江之鲤，数不胜数，他们对视一眼，乔伊开口，“既然是认识船长，为什么不报上姓名呢？船长就在楼上，不如引见一下？”  
对方有些迟疑，接着缓缓的摇了摇头，“我既不想说出自己的名字，也不想现在去见艾斯。”他站起来，“这个回答，想必身为船员的你们不能接受吧。”

——非友，即敌。  
乔伊和萨尔乌罗达成了共识，对方的目的在于船长，那就闹到让船长下来！  
“唰！”乔伊抽刀冲了过去，萨尔乌罗举起了椅子扔过去。伴随着轰的一声，吧台的损毁，酒吧里的人群开始四散而去，酒吧员工也瑟瑟发抖的躲在旁边。  
对方微微侧身，踩着清脆的鞋跟声闪开了乔伊的攻击，左手击打在刀背上发出“铿锵”的声音，显然是武装色的高手。  
他比他们都强，乔伊意识到，几次他的攻击都被对方闪开，即使打中也只会撞上坚硬的武装色霸气，根本不可能伤到对方。  
“铿！”那个人伸出左手，牢牢地抓住了刀刃，丝毫未动，哪怕乔伊咬牙使出了所有力气。  
“该死，我拖住他，你去找艾斯船长！”乔伊朝萨尔乌罗使了个眼色，吼道，“快点！”  
果不其然，对方松开了手，冲了过去，长腿踢向了萨尔乌罗，然而萨尔乌罗硬生生抗住了这一击，并没有转身离开，他忽然明白了过来，转头，只看见乔伊迅速跑上楼梯的背影。  
“别着急，船长的好戏怎么能错过呢！”萨尔乌罗拦在对方和酒吧门口之间，他说。  
对方似乎苦笑了一下。

脱离海洋的摇摆，没有有趣的冒险，艾斯觉得自己要在这座城市无聊到脱水了。  
萨博会来吗？  
这莫名其妙的疑问在他等待的第三天冒了出来，像影子一样潜藏在天花板，俯视着在床上失眠的他。当时隔壁的女人正在大声尖叫，艾斯心浮气躁，翻身下床，猛砸墙壁让对方闭嘴。  
“艾斯！船长！楼下有个家伙！”乔伊闯了进来，话语挑动了他的思绪，艾斯的心脏在奔跑中鼓噪。  
会是他吗？

“来找我吧，艾斯。”萨博的声音从电话虫里传来，像缥缈无踪的薄雾遮盖在大海之上，仍然让他向往。

艾斯看见了他。  
他鞋跟清脆的声音敲击在萨尔乌罗的右边，这让萨尔乌罗想也不想地把椅子腿抡向了右边，然而他猛然一踩地面，利用“剃”的速度，身影如鬼魅般地出现在了萨尔乌罗的左边，鞋跟踮起，原本仿佛破绽一样的鞋声骤然间消失无踪。在乔伊的惊呼中他一脚把茫然失去目标的萨尔乌罗踢进了桌椅的废墟里，乔伊冲下去扶他，而艾斯看见他。

有一天，萨博能再度出现。

年幼的他曾经对此抱有希望，希望在某一天，萨博会出现在他面前，摸着头露出缺牙的笑容。  
而今天，距离过去已经八年了。  
周遭的声音和颜色都失去了意义，乔伊和萨尔乌罗的影像被拉扯到无限远的地方，瞳孔放大缩小，拉近眼前的形象。艾斯按住胸口，感觉到过去那些借由信件而按捺下的渴望翻滚起来，形成巨大的空洞。  
没有什么能填满这份时间的黑洞。  
艾斯的呼吸急促起来，“萨……”喉咙违背意愿，阻塞干涸到没有能够表明的意义。  
但萨博听到了，他静止了一秒，随即伸手拉下兜帽，抬头望向了艾斯。  
那是即使过去了好几年，依然鲜活的蓝色双眼。

“……艾斯。”轻柔的，温和的声音漂浮环绕在艾斯的头顶。  
他明明听过萨博的声音，此时却这么陌生。上一刻他记忆里的萨博还是个缺牙的小鬼头，低着头跟他的父亲离开，下一刻他的萨博就变成了一个高挑英俊，拥有金色长发的男人。  
萨博的微笑有些颤抖，像平静网面的崩裂，“……艾斯。”  
他不知所措的往后退了一步，“萨博？”  
这会是一个影子吗？一个幻觉？一场延续数年的美梦？世界偷走了他的萨博，给了一个虚伪的希望？  
萨博的微笑完全消失了，他闭了闭眼睛，仿佛在鼓起勇气，他小小的吸了口气，又睁开眼睛看着艾斯，湿润的雾气朦胧了蓝色。  
“是我，艾斯。”他说，每一个词像冰一样坚硬其下却涌动着强力的涡流。

温热的，仿佛要把内脏挤压出去的紧迫的拥抱，轻柔的蓬松的头发贴在脸侧，这是活着的，真实的，陌生的，熟悉的萨博。  
艾斯仍然没法说出任何一个字，他们的眼泪重叠在一起，同时他也在笑，快乐与悲伤融合在一起，拧成一大团沉甸甸的东西塞在心里。  
“萨博，萨博，萨博……”  
“嗯嗯，艾斯，是我，艾斯……”  
像是这样无意义的确认是直到一个小时之后才结束的了。

“所以说为什么不来见我？”艾斯说。“我就快放弃了啊！”他坦荡荡地直接盯着萨博，毫不觉得自己的视线太过热烈。  
萨博嗯哼了两声，“反正现在也见到了嘛”，继续试图用左手叉起水果来吃，好几次都滑开了。  
艾斯动手给他叉起来塞进他嘴里，眼睛危险地眯起来，“你之前不是左撇子吧，”心里有了想法。  
“你是不是受伤了不敢来见我？”  
“哈哈哈哈，怎么会。”萨博发出了干巴巴的笑声，随即从善如流地求饶，“对不起，艾斯，我不想让你担心！”  
跟每次信里那些轻描淡写的受伤一样，而记忆里萨博总是跟他一起冲在前面，没有什么小混混能够打败他们两个，更不用说受伤。  
萨博鼓起脸颊吞下嘴里的苹果，急忙解释道，“但没事的，是战斗太久了，霸气使用过度，右手手指暂时没法用了而已。”他乖巧地，熟练地把手放在艾斯手上，让他感受手掌的无力。  
艾斯有些不知所措，他握着萨博的手，细长，虚弱，绵软，但能够想象到吗？在附着上霸气的时候，一定可以开金裂石。  
萨博看着他，似乎某种隐秘的波澜回荡在空气里，蓝色铺天盖地吞噬视野，心脏从喉咙坠到腹部，砰砰，砰砰砰。  
“那招鞋跟没有声音也是你新练的吗？”艾斯想了想，舌头在想问的话旁边打转，换了个话题。“留着鞋跟对你打架也太不利了。”  
萨博眨眨眼，从什么地方回过神，“哦……嗯，你怎么跟克尔拉说一样的话啊？”他噘嘴，“所以我才专门练习了如何才能不发出声音啊。”

一切似乎都很顺利。  
萨博告诉他更为详细的关于他的伙伴，他的战斗的故事，艾斯时不时插两句嘴，同样也告诉萨博关于他的冒险，而萨博促狭的笑着，说他做了一本艾斯的剪报记录。  
艾斯搭在萨博肩膀上，告诉他路飞仍然不会打直线，两个人想象到那个场景一起笑起来。

一切都并不顺利。  
艾斯无法接受萨博的伤疤，那就像一把丑恶的尖刀，时刻提醒艾斯他犯下的错误。萨博在半个小时内下意识的拨了四次左边的头发。他们坐在一起，身体自然而然的想要靠近，可拘谨的精神僵硬着身体。  
萨博眼中的蓝色像是在质问他，他们到底在讲什么？话音像流水一样从艾斯的耳边流过去，没有停留。而那些无法言明的，在电话虫里流淌着的，想要对萨博说的无数词语却阻塞在舌头，牙齿，喉咙里。  
他说不出来，讲不下去，怀疑一切是头疼恍惚的噩梦。

“艾斯？……艾斯？！”萨博紧紧皱眉，一只手拍在艾斯的脸颊上，“你怎么样了？你没事吧？”  
艾斯眨了眨眼睛，他抬起头，看见萨博极度贴近焦急的脸。  
“我？我可能是睡着了。”他抓抓头，一脸无辜，“偶尔会这样的，吃饭的时候一不小心睡着了。”萨博半跪在艾斯旁边，另一边的椅子倒了，桌上一片狼藉。  
艾斯意识到这一定是因为萨博在他倒下之后，直接从椅子上冲过来，滑跪在一旁试图叫醒他。  
萨博听到之后表情愣了一下，“……我都不知道艾斯你还有这样的习惯啊……”他站起来，坐回了椅子上。

“本来就只是为了见你一面，所以如果没有意外的话，我应该后天会离开。”萨博含含糊糊的说。  
艾斯的思维停了一下，他听见自己说，“为什么？这么快。”  
萨博勉强笑了笑，左手捋过蓬松的金发露出额头，耸耸肩，“没有办法，先生总共也就给我批了这么几天，我还是争取……”  
“不行。”艾斯摇头，内心里咕噜咕噜的气泡越来越多，内心环绕的空洞发出呼啸的声音，“噼啪”的裂缝吞噬掉他。  
“我不要，萨博，跟我待在一起。”  
萨博惊讶地看向他，圆圆的眼睛倒是和小时候一模一样。“艾斯……？”

萨博拉住艾斯的手，带着手套。

艾斯忽然想起小小的萨博拉着他的手，告诉他，‘艾斯，从这里开始我们一起存财产，一起出海’！那时候是夏天，金光透过树叶的间隙照射在他们的手背上，黏糊糊的肌肤热得发烫。  
所以艾斯猛地甩掉了萨博的手，抓住萨博的肩膀。他们彼此相望着，每一根线条，漫长单向，指向八年的旅途。  
“这不对吧，”艾斯难以置信，他困惑不已，愤懑不平，“不是这样的吧？这太陌生了，萨博。”水杯里的冰块发出喀啦的声音，“难道我到这里来是为了这个吗？你是为了这样的吗？我感觉好奇怪，萨博。”  
萨博没有说话，他只是默默地听着。  
“我不记得你长大了，我不知道你留疤了……”艾斯的手指扫过伤疤边缘。“我不知道你会练习无声的行走，我不记得你的受伤，战斗。”  
“我记得的你那么小，我记得你是短头发，我记得你这里还缺牙齿。”  
“你呢？”艾斯低下头，额头贴在萨博的额头上，声音带上了鼻音。“你不觉得我陌生吗？”

“我本来想说的话，想告诉你的秘密，都变得说不出来了，为什么？”

“明明……愿望实现了。”

萨博缓缓的回抱住了艾斯，他没有否认艾斯的任何话，也没有追问他那个秘密。因为事实就是如此，即使能拥有能表述的文字，能传达情感的声音，漫长的被隔开的距离也不会变短，遥远的星辰依然遥远地闪烁，无关乎任何现实。  
流淌的时光拉扯开他们的骨架，填进新的血肉，把十岁的他们塞进一个新的皮囊里，漂浮包裹在其中。

“对不起，艾斯。”萨博说，他赤裸的手指轻柔的插进艾斯的头发，顺着一下一下地滑过。柔软的嘴唇像轻风一样点在艾斯的侧脸。“……没关系的。”  
他的声音跟艾斯一样在颤抖。  
“没事的，我们还有时间，艾斯。我们见到了，不是吗？我会相信你的每一个故事的……”萨博抽了抽鼻子，“……我会……”

我会重新爱上你的。

他们都会这样，去接纳对方的所有故事，那些快乐，喜悦，平淡的过去，那些他们缺席的一切，作为缺憾，永远接受对方的一部分与他们彼此无关。  
但不必太在意，因为与此相同的是他们其余的部分一定会拥有彼此。暖黄色的灯光投射过来，墙上他们的影子缠绕在一起，融为一体。

“嗯，再给多一点时间……”

End  
注：乐园是新世界对于伟大航路前半段的称呼，认为对比伟大航路后半段的残酷而言，就像乐园一样。


End file.
